Open Doors
by Mandi-Ruby Wolvesbane
Summary: We continue on the Leviathan as it moves closer to Japan. What awaits Alek and Deryn in this Eastern world? One importent note, remember to lock your doors, less you want people knowing. AlekXDeryn Leviathan series belongs to Master Westerfeld
1. ONE

Open Doors. ONE

Alek tossed the paper ball he had made into the air, only to have it catch a breeze from the cracked window and fall to the bed cushion of Bovril's bed on the floor. He sighed, his lashes blurring his vision as Alek closed his eyes. Three days had past since Istanbul and the revolutionaries attack on the German's Tesla canon and over thrown the sultan, also chasing out the Germans from the Ottoman Empire.

A rap at the door to Alek's room took him away from his thoughts, without thinking he answered. "Come in." And in stepped the only airmen allowed within the boy's room. In stood Dylan Sharp, tall and lean with sandy hair and dark blue eyes, showing off his Scottish roots. "Morning you princeliness, breakfast." Smiled the boy as he stepped in and placed the tray of coffee, toast and boiled eggs on the small side table of Alek's bed.

Alek scratched the back of his head, guessing his red brown hair was all amess, as he rose up to begin his meal. Dylan took a step back, arms to his side like a solder. "Thank you Dylan." Alek picked up a piece of toast and began eating, gesturing to the empty space on his bed next to him as a seat for the boy. Dylan shook his head and stayed put. "Hows the food?" The boy muttered, his hands now behind his back.

Alek simply nodded and took a sip of his coffee watching Bovril crawl out of bed and onto Dylan's shoulder, perched like a parrot. "_Mr_.Sharp." Spoke the beastie, making Dylan sigh.

"Why you got to call me that, eh beastie?" Dylan asked, reaching up to scratch the loris' furry head. "_Mr_.Sharp." He let out again, followed by the usual giggle. "Maybe it means something." Alek looked up to Dylan, and was taken aback by the wide eye expression of his face. "Dylan?" Alek reached out a hand to the boy, no response. "Dylan? Are you alright?" Alek stood up and looked into Dylan's soft blue eyes, waving a hand in front of his face. "Dylan!" Alek snapped his fingers and the boy came to, shaking his head and letting out a light chuckle. "Oh, sure. but..." Dylan let the question trial on as he stepped back. "What do you think it means?" He looked to Alek, brows narrowed.

Alek thought for a moment, he never quite questioned Bovril's inflection of _Mister_ when saying Dylan's last name. He simply took it as repeating what Volger had said to the bullfrog Eddie Malone had, back in Istanbul. He figured Volger was sneering and Bovril had picked it up. He looked to Dylan and saw the boy was awaiting an answer and said. "I think he's picked up on Volger nasty attitude."

The boys stayed silent, and broke out into a laugh. Dylan bend over and slapped his leg, trying to hold it back and wipe tears at his eyes. Alek tried to stifle his giggles. "Aye Aye, I agree. Barking beastie catches on fast." Dylan took a deep breath and smiled to Alek, holding out his hand. "Okay then, so Bovril knows Volger's attitude, put it at that?"

Alek let out one last chuckle and shook firmly with his friend, the two smiling from ear to ear. "Alright, we'll leave it at that." Alek took back his hand, but notice it suddenly felt empty in the room, even with Dylan and Bovril in. "Well, I gotta head back up, sending out a Huxley to scan for enemy ships." Alek sighed, knowing he was confined to the room. The captain knew he was the missing Prince of Hapsburg and had order he only be let out to fix and fly the engines on the side of the ship. He wasn't a prisoner of war, yet at least.

Alek must have made a discomfort face, because Dylan had put a reassuring arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick side hug. "It'll be alright, you can take Master Klopp's place tonight. Captain says the cold weather coming up won't be good for him, and says someone young should be at the controls." Dylan snorted, most likely from the Captain's idea of Klopp being too old for cold weather. Alek gave a short laugh himself and sat back on the bed. "Thank you Dylan, it helps." Alek looked at his hands, saw the oil and grease stuck under his nails and smiled. At least he'd be outside in the engines soon. He missed the feeling of mecaniks under his feet and the sound of pistons shooting. Being on the Darwinist airship was still home in a way, but nothing made Alek better then good old machines.

Dylan rubbed his nose and stated heading for the door, putting Bovril on the bed next to Alek. "Okay then, I'll bring you supper and walk you up to the port side engine when the sun starts to set." Alek smiled to his friend, and watched as he walked out the door. Now only 12 more hours of solitary confinement and he'd be at the port side engine soon enough.


	2. TWO

Open Doors. TWO

Deryn lowered the Clanker glasses to see the up coming mountains. Seeing itself at the far far distance. She let out a shuttered sigh. The weather was getting colder. The Huxley above gave it's out shutter of chills. Deryn tapped the nearest tentical, trying to settle of beastie from setting her down to the icy terrain below. "There there beastie, calm down." She scanned once more the surrounding skies for any German airships, none so far. Deryn put out her semaphore flags, giving her signal. A-L-L C-L-E-A-R.

Newkirk signaled back to reel her in. If she could have, Deryn would have stayed a little more longer in the air, even through the stinging cold. To be aloft with no ground under her feet, it felt too natural to go back down to the Leviathan. As the sounds of the winch came to Deryn's ears, she reached out a gloved hand to a low cloud passing by, her eyes stinging. "Da, I hope you can see me." Her voice when high, girly. Deryn's foot of Faith wasn't sturdy, but she silently hope her dad could see her from wherever he was.

Deryn's feet met the scales of the airbeast's dorsal, unclipping her own pilots rigging. Newkirk smiled. "Nice view Sharp?" Deryn could only nod, she had another duty to attend to. "I have to go see to our Prince." Her voice back to being masculine, now it seemed more natural to speak in a boy's voice. "Aye, but first you have orders to see the count." Newkirk spat on the word count. Deryn punch him in the shoulder. "Oi, close your clart trap. Like it or not he's a count, and Clanker or not, he's a noble." Deryn didn't even wait for the midshipmen's reply. She was taught and order to respect nobles, Clankers or King George himself. Nobles was nobles.

As Deryn descended to the gondola, she couldn't help but skip alittle. The only ones going to be upside were herself, Alek, , Hoffman and Bauer. No more, maybe less. The weather was much too cold for anymore solders to be topside. Deryn herself was to supervise, since she was still a decorated officer now. Deryn looked to her medal on the breast of her middy uniform. She felt proud.

Deryn came to Volger's stateroom, took a deep breath and knocked. "Enter." He spoke. Deryn entered, closing the door behind her. "You wished to speak to me?" She spoke in English, not wishing to try out any of her Clanker. But Deryn spoke with a more proper tone, hoping Volger would mark her for proper noble speak.

Volger turned from his seat and stared his usual face to her. "You never did tell me your real name, _Mr_.Sharp." He used the same tone Bovril kept repeating. Deryn's breath caught. She's didn't forget the count knew. Deryn took another breath and lowered her head. "Must I tell you? You already know my secret." Deryn took a quick look. No Message lizards around to hear, she hoped it'd stay that way for the entire conversation.

Volger stood up, arms behind his back and walked closer. Deryn was only a wee bit shorter then the man, but he still held the presence of being much. much taller then her. "Yes, I know. But one can't help and be curious to a young lady's name."

"I am no lassie! You don't see me wearing a skirt and flowing around like a village girl!" Deryn's hand quickly went to cover her mouth. That was too loud for her liking. If someone had heard, her life on the Leviathan was as good as gone. If not for being found out, then for being a barking mad boy shouting he wasn't a girl. Volger stepped back, one brow raised with concern. Deryn held her ground, hands lowered and becoming fist. Volger knew how to anger her, she had to control herself. She was a solder for sakes. "I know, if you were, you'd be home properly. Waiting for a man to court you to be his bride."

Deryn felt an upset within her stomach, the thought was sick. Being a little lass back home, in a skirt and corset, blushing and giggle like a blistering idiot as a boy woo'd her with charm. Then Alek came to her mind, bowing before her and handing girl Deryn a rose, a smile on his face.

"Blushing are we? One way to give out your true identity, unless boy's blush as well." Volger almost gave out a sneer of a chuckle. Deryn's hands came to her cheeks. They were warm as glowlamps. Deryn closed her eyes, pushing the through of Alek kissing her hand out of her barking mind. "I must be Barking mad, but if'll quite you."  
"I will." Volger stepped closer, looking into Deryn. She had to step back.

Taking a breath, Deryn opened her mouth, her hands tugging at the hem of her coat. "D-Deryn...Skye Sharp." She looked away, she didn't have to give out her middle name. That was just cream on top of the pie she's handed Volger.

"Deryn?" Volgger sat back to his chair and chuckled again. This flared Deryn's face. "What? My Da named me Deryn, got a problem with it?" She bit her tounge.

"No, it's rather fitting." Volger stopped chuckling and began to tapped a Clanker pen on his desk, not laid out by random paper with Clanker scribbles all over them. "I guess." Deryn looked to the window, it was covered in frost. "Yes, If my English is correct, Deryn is Scottish for Bird." The count looked to Deryn, she was still looking to the window. The wind was now blowing. "Aye, my Da thought is best to name me bird. Seeing as how he would bring home wounded birds that fell into his balloon basket." _I was his little bird _Deryn bit her lip, she couldn't cry in front of Count Volger, not even.

Volger gave a nod and scribbled on a blank piece of paper. "Thats all I wanted. You can leave now." Deryn mouth fell. He only wanted to know her name? What was that? So he could blackmail her more by 'accedently' calling her Deryn instead of Dylan in public? Her thoughts raced, but she had to leave. Deryn began towards the door, but Volger's voice stopped her. "I also know that since you are so close with Alek, I must warn you." Deryn thought to humor the man and looked back to him, but the somewhat mock smile on his face made her just want to punch the clart out of him. "He seems to have inherited his father's charm, so I warn you ." Volger looked up. "Try and not to fall too hard like Sophie did. It's be best to not muck up his Highness' feelings for a commoner."

Deryn could feel her face flare like a fire. She pulled the door with all her might and slamed it loudly as she left. Deryn put her back to the door. Her eyes stinging agin from oncoming tears. She kept her head up, she couldn't let the tears flow, not here. _That bum-rag! How could-How dare he!_ But She had to push the thoughts away, she had to hold down her girly feelings. She was a solder! Not a barking flirty girl. But she let one tear fall at Volger's one bitter word. Commoner. Thats right. Alek could never be with her. Deryn Sharp was as common as dirt and ever ant on the ground. No royal blood. Alek even said himself. He could never image putting his own children through what he'd gone through as a child. All because his ma wasn't fully royal. At least she was some what of a princess, but Deryn was nothing. _I'm princess of Fabs, thats what I am. _

Deryn rubbed her eyes and began to Alek's room, she had orders to follow.

_A/N: I don't know if it ever mentions Deryn's real middle name, but i was stumpped and my brother gave me the idea, giver her the middle name Skye since Deryn is a common scottish name(I should know i'm part scott xD) meaning Bird(Master Westerfeld you clever boot xD) and so, yeah. arry if u don't approve but i couldn't help myself :D_


	3. THREE

Open Doors. THREE

"Everything seems functional Hans." Alek looked back to Bauer, sitting in the back pilot's seat in the engine. He gave a thumbs up, the thrashing gust from the propellers too loud for a response. Alek nodded. He'd lost himself almost while piloting, enjoying the rumble of power in his hands. This was his joy, even if he was controlling for a Darwinist airship. Machines were machines, they made Alek calm. He was also getting some much needed air from his little room below in the gondolas.

"Sir, if you wish, you can give me the controls." Bauer spoke close to Alek's ear, despite it being covered by his hlemat for wind protection. The new windshield made controlling the engine more bearable, but it was still frostbite causing. "It's alright, I have it under control." That was a lie. Alek's muscles began to sore from handling the strauters for more then 5 hours, but he shrugged it off. As long as he was outside, and mechaniks around him, Alek could bear it a little longer. Bauer must have believed him, because the man remained quite for a few more hours while Alek controlled the engine."Oi, everything alright here?" Alek looked up and smiled at the sandy haired boy with the glowlamp from above. He nodded, giving his own thumbs up. "Fine Officer Sharp." Teased Alek, knowing Dylan would fluster. Alek was still knew to friendship, but he wasn't a dummkopf when it came to playful banters.

Like he predicted, Dylan rolled his eyes and walked away on the topside of the Leviathan. Alek knew Dylan preferred traveling by ratlines, but he was to supervise, not play. Back to work, Alek concentrated on the struaters, seeing the control patch change to a soft blue. Alek pulled back on the struaters, lowing the power of the propeller. The turbine from the propeller winded down, the ice blast of air no longer shooting at Alek and Bauer. "Hans, did you have friends as a child?" Alek held his grip on the controls, but turned his head back to the man. The wind was no longer loud, so Alek knew he didn't need to shout at the man. Hopefully Dylan also couldn't hear. Bauer was taken by the question, but let out a light laugh. "A few Sir, my best friend Ludvig was a fine funny man, married early and I never head from him since I left to serve in the guard." Alek swallowed, was that suppose to answer his question? Then he thought, it did answer. "How was your friendship with him though?" Alek decided to make it more clear.

"Fine, we trusted one another and played many games. Why Sir? It seems you and are fair enough friends." Alek took in Bauer's answer. He trusted Dylan very much, he's told him practically everything. His parents, who he was and even the letter from the Pope. Everything seemed natural with Dylan, and funny in a scene. "I suppose, but I'm still new to this." Alek was sure Dylan and his friendship was fine, but a few pointers never hurt anyone. Bauer patted Alek's shoulder. "Sir I promise you, just do what feels right and you will be fine." Alek smiled went back to the controls. He just had to relax and things would go well. It seemed two more hours had past, or more, when Dylan returned on his rounds. "Alright Alek, Bauer, switch out time." Dylan's lamp had dimmed from the gray of the rising sun. Alek sighed, time to sit back in his room. "We'll be up soon." He replied back, but Dylan wasn't leaving.

"Sorry Alek, but I have to take you back to your room." Dylan's voiced seemed upset. _He knows I don't like being there._ Alek laughed to himself. Perhaps his friendship was better then fine. "I'll man the controls till Master Klopp returns Sir." Bauer's hand patted Alek's shoulder again. Time to go. Alek released the straps of his pilot's seat and grabbed onto the ratline, climbing till Dylan reached out a hand and put him topside. "Ready to get warm?" Laughed the boy, rubbing his arms to keep warm. Now that he wasn't focused on a machine, the early fall season came to Alek's skin. He felt goosebumps under his wind resistant jacket. Alek smiled. "A hot cup of tea sounds good about now."


	4. FOUR

Open Doors. FOUR

Deryn walked down the corridors of the _Leviathan_, a down blanket wrapped around her. "B-blistering c-cold." She muttered, seeing her own breath in the air. The airbeat was coming up on the Himalaya's, and the inside cabins were freezing. All heat reserves went to go and kept the _Leviathan _and it's beasties alive. Deryn came to pass Alek's room, knowing he'd be asleep by now. _Sleep well prince._ She sighed and continued to her desired room. The only room that had to be hot was the machine room. The lady boffin wasn't hatching anymore beasties, but with the remaining glowlamps inside, it had to be warmer then the Middy cabin.

Deryn came to the familiar door of the machine room. Opening the heavy door, Deryn's ears came to hear a voice speaking German. _No _.There was Alek, sitting on some of the remaining hay from the crates that had the lady boffin's eggs in. He was speaking Clanker to Bovril, the beastie repeating his words. _"I am Aleksander"_ Alek pointed to himself. He looked like a Da teaching his newborn to speak. Deryn felt her lips curl into a smile. Bovril lifted a paw and repeated Aleks words in perfect German. _"I am Aleksander."_ Deryn couldn't help but laugh as Alek shook his head. _"No, I am Aleksander. You are Bovril."_ The beastie just repeated what he said. Word for word. "Oi, what you doing teaching the beastie? He's already smarter then a boffin." Deryn couldn't help but laugh to herself when she caught Alek's attention. He sighed and brought his own blanket tighter around his body, looking away from Deryn and her snickering. "I just felt like teaching Bovril pronouns. Never hurts to learn more details of a language."

Deryn rubbed her head and shook out Alek's words. What was this barking prince sprouting about? "I'm sure he already knows, just playing a game with your head." Alek gave her a confused face but went back to Bovril, now letting the thing crawl into the blanket so it was like a large tent for him. Three glowlamps warmed the room, including Deryn's own lamp made it almost tiring. Deryn let out a yawn and curled up on the other side of the lamps, adding her's to the collection. "So, why you here Alek?" Deryn held out her shivering hands to the lamps, letting the creatures inside warm her to the bone. Alek let out one hand from his blanket to scratch the top of Bovril's head. The Loris let out an almost purr, sounding like the engines of the ship. "Same as you, trying to keep warm." The two of them laughed, Deryn's heart skipped alittle, but she ignored it. All she wanted at the moment was to regain feeling of her body before duties were called to all on board. Deryn sighed, not that she was upset of duties, but of leaving this perfect time spending with Alek. She noticed his new features. His face was more shaped, cheeks still evident on his face as ever. Not pointy or sharp, just more, in a way, masculine.

"Are you okay Dylan? Your face looks a little red." Deryn snapped out of her thoughts. Her hands rushed to her face, her cheeks were burning her frozen finger tips. "No, it's the heat of the room." She mutted, eyes closing a little. It was her thoughts. "Alright then." Alek let the blanket fall, reviling his white button shirt, the first few button undone. Deryn's air stuck in her throat. She could easily see Alek's new muscles now. _Oi! Stop being a ninny! this is no place for girlish thoughts stupid!_ Deryn pulled her blanket so it covered her head. Like a baby wrapped up by it's ma. "Dylan? Are you alright?" Deryn saw Alek's concerned face, the glow from the worms shadowing his face handsomely. Deryn fell to her side, curled in a ball. "I'm fine!" Her voice squeaked. Clart! "Umm...alright then." Deryn shut her eyes. She'd not only sounded like a blistering village girl, now she was seeming loony! What else could go wrong?

"_Mr_.Sharp." Deryn opened her eyes and was met with the large glittering eyes of Bovril. "Hey Bovril." Deryn remembered to lower her voice this time. She stood up, still wrapped in blanket, and gasped at the sight before her. Alek was taking off his shirt carefree of Deryn's presence. "Oi, what are you doing?" Deryn tried to cover her eyes, but had to hold down her own hands with her bum. She had to keep cool, after all, She was a guy as well.

Alek stopped half way, and looked to Deryn, face saying something like; What? It's not like you've never seen a topless boy. "I'm sorry, I usually sleep in my pajamas, but since I'm not in them." Alek finished taking off his shirt and folded into a pillow of sorts. "I guess I'll sleep in my trousers. If..." Alek must have seen Deryn's wide eyed expression, cause he shut up.

Deryn shook her head, letting out air laughs, trying to keep her act up. "I'm fine, it's just I um..." She had to think of something quick! "I kinda never saw someone other then my cousin shirtless." She smiled cheesy. Barking brilient lie, for a raving loon. Deryn heard laughing and dared cracked one eye open, and saw Alek holding his sides laughing. Now she really was flustered. "Whats the matter now your princeliness? Eh?" Deryn bit her lip. Alek's laugh began to die as he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I've never heard that before. But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

Deryn huffed but went back to warming her body up, lowering her blanket to be wrapped around her crossed legs. "Aye, guess that does sound a little mad. Now that I think 'bout it." She just closed her eyes, hoping this awkward conversation would die. "It did sound a little weird, but you are weird Dylan." Deryn's mouth dropped as she looked to the smirking prince. He was now laying on one elbow, his other hand waving a finger like a cat toy with Bovril. Deryn tried to keep her eyes of his toned chest and arms, but her girl side was fighting her to the point of tears. This is not how a solder acts! Or a boy, unless she wanted Alek thinking Dylan was, that way. "Oh yeah?" She tried to hold the quiver of a girl's voice down. This only made her sound more crazy. "I'm the weird one? Whos the Clanker who fell in love with a airbeast? Or joined a daft revolutionary group to over throw a fellow aristocrat? Answer now sir of the daft nobles." Deryn folded her arms in triumph, her eyes daring Alek to counter her words.

Alek sat up, moving Bovril to his blanket covered lap. "I guess your right, I am just as weird." Their eyes locked. Deryn only saw intence deep green, the glow from the lamps making a large shadow increse Alek's stare. Deryn was hypnotized for all she knew.

Alek turned to the now sleeping Bovril on his lamp. "Heh, I think he's got the right idea." Deryn pointed to the creature and brought her blanket back around her body. "Prehaps so." Alek set Bovril on his folded shirt and stood up, doing a quick strech before laying his blanekt out as a bed. Deryn had a bigger blanket so she only had to wrap herself up and lay down and Deryn had herself a bed and cover.

"Dylan, do you believe in God?" Deryn sat up, seeing Alek on his knees, hands in prayer. "What kind of daft question is that?" She spoke quitly. It wasn't like Deryn was a complete anti-God, she just focused more on the science of Darwinist rather religion. But she had thought of it, just yesterday on the Huxley. Looking back to Alek, she saw steely green eyes, eyes of a lost child. "Well, all my life, I was told Darwinist are godless, like their fabracations. But I've seen a few solder wear a crusifix, so I'm curious." Alek knew how to sink Deryn's heart. She gave a small chuckle and combed her hand through her hair. "Well, my Da used to pray with me, but I never paid much attention in Church. But I guess I believe. Science is more familiar to me then God." Deryn closed her eyes, silently hoping this didn't just make Alek start shouting she was going to hell or anything.

"I suppose thats all I will get tonight. Good-night Dylan." Alek laided down, back to the lamps, and Deryn. She bit her lip, that was it?

_A/N: I feel like a bum-rag! Dx ahhh! i'm making Deryn sound like an idiot and Alek's chapter's are waaay shorter then Deryn's :P please people, don't be afraid to point out my short-comings with these characters. let me know what to change, and if anyone's up for it, if you want to see the chaps before they come out and want to fix my spelling and grammar, be my guess let me know. plot will be explained in chap.5 after more research. i am trying to not to the A/N's cuz i think it takes away from the story ect ect. please let me know if i am making Deryn,Alek anyone even Bovril too OOC. i want this to be accurate! thank you, plz review! :D_


	5. FIVE

_Before you read this awesome Leviathan fanfic xD all the credit to the edit and why the plot makes more sence it due to the awemazing editor skillz of mable the wacky tree! 3 thank u very much!_

Open Doors. FIVE

The sound of shuffling fabric made Alek open his eyes, weak to the new light. He was wrapped in warmth, and he didn't want to leave it, not yet. "D-Dylan." His voice sounded dry and parched.

The figure in front of his eyes turned, jacket hanging on his elbows. Alek had disturbed Dylan in the middle of dressing. Dylan jumped a little and quickly threw on his jacket.

"Morning Alek. I need to leave for duty, but you can stay here."

Alek rose up, and the warm blanket that covered him slipped down. But it wasn't his. He realized Dylan had lent him his blanket to keep him warm. The small, quiet act of kindness surprised him, but at the same time, it didn't really. That was just the sort of person Dylan was. "Thank you, but I might as well leave too." He got up, immediately regretting it. The room was cold without the blanket.

"Alright then, I'll take you back," Dylan said with a smile, but it was a worn one. Alek saw Dylan was still tired, and not at all happy at the prospect of facing the cold outside.

The two dressed and folded the blankets, deciding to leave them in the machine room, and Dylan began walking Alek back to his room. Alek watched the dark, gray clouds outside the window. They were stuck in a cloud, or maybe hiding from enemies. Alek still wasn't quite awake, and his brain couldn't process his thoughts.

"I have to go straight to my cabin and change into my flight suit, so here," Dylan said as he opened the door and guided Alek inside.

"Wait, Dylan."

The boy stopped.

"I need to speak to Volger, so . . ." Alek trailed off, hoping Dylan would catch on.

The boy did. "Aye, hurry up then."

Dylan left, closing the door, but Alek knew he was waiting outside. Finding his pilot jacket and a fresh shirt, Alek stepped outside his room, seeing Dylan waiting by the window. He hopped up when he saw the returning prince. "Come on, I'm already late."

Dylan began down the hall, taking hurried steps. Alek followed, but when Alek could find the rest his own way, Dylan left for duty. The prince looked at the door to Volger's stateroom. Alek hadn't seen the wild count since he had been confined to his room. From what Bauer and Klopp told him, Volger had shut himself up and refused to let anyone enter, except for food.

He took a nervous breath and knocked.

"Enter," came Volger's voice.

Alek opened the door and shuffled inside the stateroom. "Volger. . ."

The man looked up at Alek from his table, writing something German on a piece of paper. "Prince Alek, good morning. Glad to see you're well." His voice was flat and formal. Alek had trouble figuring out what to say. Why had he come to Volger's room in the first place again?

"Oh, um . . .you as well, Count." Alek felt stupid. Volger was one of his men, the last family he had left, but he'd gone and sounded like a child in front of a headmaster. From the tightening of Volger's eyes, Alek was sure a scolding would come sooner or later.

"Alek, we must talk." Volger turned in his seat, legs crossed and face steely. Perhaps that scolding would come now. Alek didn't know what else there was to speak about. Well, other than yet another plan to escape from the Leviathan. The boy sighed, but he supposed it was for the best. He'd already put Dylan's name into enough suspicion. Alek would have to do something about it before he actually got the airman in trouble.

"About what, Volger?" Alek asked, keeping his voice level.

The old count eyed Alek, pausing to collect his thoughts. "Alek, how would you describe yours and Dylan's friendship?"

And it was such a ridiculous and unexpected question that Alek couldn't help but let out a laugh. Bovril, who was perched contentedly on his shoulder, repeated the same noise, only a little higher. Alek tried to ignore the way it sounded a little like Dylan's laughter. "Volger, you know well that this is my first friendship, how am I supposed to compare it to something? To anything?"

Volger looked mildly surprised by Alek's answer, but the boy shrugged it off. "Is this really that important?" Alek continued, but his thoughts were already drifting off to other matters, such as the engines out on the sides of the Leviathan. He could be manning one right now. Of course, his only other choice of occupation was tossing more paper balls in his stateroom and watching Bovril chase them around.

Volger was not finished satisfying his curiosity, however. "Perhaps I worded it wrong," he said slowly. "Fine, how is this?" Volger got up and towered over Alek—not by much, but it still made the prince take a step back. "How close are you and Dylan?"

Alek frowned in puzzlement at Volger. Why was the count acting this way? "Very close, I'd assume. I've told him everything, even about my heritage and what I could become. Why the sudden interest? I've told you before, Dylan Sharp is an honorable man, and he would never betray my trust."

Maybe it was from being in his room too much? Or being on the Leviathan? Alek couldn't think of other reasons as to why Volger was being strange.

"I was speaking to Dr. Barlow, about that . . . thing." He pointed to Bovril, disgust on his aged face. "She was curious about why it'd taken a liking not only you, the first person it saw, but your friend as well." Volger circled around Alek, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on its ends. Where was this going?

"_Mr._ Sharp. Aleksander." And more giggling.

Alek shushed the creature when Volger frowned in disapproval. Bovril giggled again, running up Alek's shoulder to the top of his head. "Hey, get down," Alek hissed. "This isn't the place—"

Before Alek could reach the beast, Volger grabbed his shoulder.

" has already explained it to me, Alek. The only way this creature could bond with two people . . . is if the people are an item. A _couple_, if you will." There was a dark emphasis on that word, and Volger stared Alek straight in the eye.

Alek winced, his mind racing. Truthfully, he had already known that Loris' only bond to couples. Both he and Dylan knew, as a matter of fact, after had asked them her own questions. But then the woman simply marked him and Dylan as very close friends, enough to make Bovril believe Dylan was his other parent.

"Dylan and I are close as friends, but nothing more," Alek repeated, although it was embarrassing that he had to do so. What was Volger assuming about him? Surely the count, who practically acted as a replacement father, was not misunderstanding things. Surely Volger didn't believe that Alek was—

He shrugged off Volger's hand and started for the door. "I do not understand it fully myself. Bovril simply believes that Dylan is its other parent, and that is that! Dylan's the only friend I've had and—"

A door slamming open cut Alek off. At the entrance was a huffing Newkirk. "Alek! It's Sharp, something happened! One of the engines was making weird noises and he tried to fix it!"

Alek felt his throat constrict. When the other midshipman started to babble nonsense, Alek grabbed his shoulders and shook the words out of Newkirk.

"What happened to Dylan? What did the engine do?"

Newkirk was wide-eyed and looked about ready to collapse, but Alek's grip on his flight suit held him up. "O-One of the pieces shot out like a bullet! Into his chest!"

Alek's rage boiled over. He should have been there, not wasting time listening to Volger's mortifying inquisition. The prince shoved the boy out of his way and sprinted to the medical wing, ignoring the calls from Volger as he ran off. Whatever Volger wanted to speak about, it'd have to wait.


	6. SIX

:edited by maple the wacky tree:

* * *

Open Doors. SIX

"Barking spiders, this hurts!" Deryn clutched her chest. She was trying to keep up the façade of a boy, hiding the pain by spitting out as many swearwords as possible, but tears kept falling slowly every breath she took. She was a wreck.

"Please relax, Mr. Sharp! I am trying to help." Dr. Busk and another doctor were trying to hold Deryn down, but she was putting up a fight.

"No! Get Dr. Barlow! NOW!" Deryn was being stupid, with the immediate pain in her chest, close by her heart. A piece of a machine had shot her like a bullet and she was losing blood. Fast. Deryn felt the piece move, but even so, she shouted for the doctors to get back.

Unable to console his patient, the doctor gave up and order, "Retrieve Dr. Barlow!" Dr. Busk rushed his helper out and gently tried to remove Deryn's flight suit. She had to stop the man. If he tore open the suit, he'd see what lied beneath.

"Ouch! No, stop! Can't you just put—?" Deryn couldn't speak, the piece must have moved up more in her lungs. Deryn could only let herself scream as she felt the piece move again. She imagined it sliding towards her lungs, imagined that blood was filling every nook of her body. She seemed to feel it everywhere as her head whirled.

"Mr. Sharp, wake up!" A sharp slap forced Deryn to fully open her eyes. It was the lady boffin.

Over the agony, Deryn felt a spring of hope. "Dr. Barlow, close the door and get everyone out," she whispered hoarsely. Speaking was a struggle with the metal piece was digging more and more into her.

"Mr. Sharp, do not be ridiculous. Let the doctor help you!"

"Help Mr. Sharp," the boffin's own loris said in a strangely calm voice, crawling down onto Dr. Barlow's lower arm.

"Help? But I—"

Deryn howled in pain again, clenching her teeth to try to keep it together. "Ma'am, losing time here, but I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone!"

"Tell me what, Mr. Sharp?"

"I have to tell you . . . tell you . . ." Deryn felt her eyes become heavy. She was losing the battle to stay awake. Lights flashed dizzily, and then the pain was fading into black. But she had to tell the boffin. "I have to tell you . . ."

She had to tell Dr. Barlow the secret she had not even told Alek, the person she trusted most of all.

One more tear fell.

_Alek, I'm sorry._

"Wake up."

Deryn stirred, the new light burning her eyes. "W-who's there . . . ?" She felt numb but could still turn her head to the voice. It was Dr. Barlow. She was cleaning blood off her apron and removing gloves.

"When you feel up to it, you can tell me everything. Better be quick though. Alek came bursting in here like a madman and almost saw—" She stopped to take a breath and pet a jumpy Tazza. "—well, your little secret."

Deryn closed her eyes. It seemed so much easier just to sleep all the dizziness out of her attic. She didn't want to deal with anything right now. She didn't want to think about anything right now.

Then it came back.

The engine on the side of the ship was making some barking noise, and she had remembered what little mechanics Alek had taught her. All she wanted was to reach into the small slot that old Klopp couldn't get into. Maybe even show off her newfound mechanic skills to Alek. It had failed, however. She made a mistake; a sharp metal piece popped her in the chest and everything went pear-shaped from there.

. . . Deryn had told Dr. Barlow her secret.

Deryn tried to sit up in her cot, but her body refused to let her move an inch. "Ma'am . . ." She looked to the lady boffin, who was now sitting in a chair by the front of the cot, Tazza's head on her lap.

"From the beginning, Mr. Sharp," she said gently, but she wore a face of disappointment. Whether if it was with herself for not figuring out Deryn's secret earlier, or with Deryn's action, the girl couldn't tell. It was too hard to think straight.

Deryn let out a slow, long exhale. "My name is Deryn Sharp. I just wanted to join the air service." She looked down at her pale, folded hands and added in a tiny voice, "I meant no harm."

"Well it _did_ do harm . . . Deryn." Dr. Barlow lingered on her name, maybe getting used to saying it in place of Mr. Sharp.

"It wasn't like I planned to be on the Leviathan!" Deryn replied indignantly. "I was at the scrubs and the Huxley—!"

Dr. Barlow put her hand up, rising from her seat to sit on the side of the cot. Deryn saw her eyes, dark and inquisitive. The boffin was lost in thought. Deryn felt the stiches and bandages around her chest. Her skin seemed to tingle for some bizarre reason. When she saw Deryn grimacing, Dr. Barlow stated, "You're lucky I know something about human anatomy. That was a severe injury, and I had no help from the real surgeon."

Deryn tried to look away, but her head was forced back. Dr. Barlow had Deryn's face in hand, and she looked at her with the saddest brown eyes the young girl had ever seen. "Look at me, young lady," Dr. Barlow said, sounding very much like Deryn's ma. "Like it or not, Miss Sharp, you are a girl, and though I admire your stealth into the British air service, I must ask what might be a personal question. If you answer me, truthfully, then I will promise to keep my mouth shut." She let go of Deryn's cheeks and cleared her throat.

Deryn swallowed. At least it the boffin wouldn't rat her out. That, after all, was why she had trusted Dr. Barlow to see, to know. Dr. Barlow cared nothing of bending the rules as long as her curiosity was satiated. A squick of dizziness caused Deryn to shut her eyes and pray that the question wouldn't be too unbearable.

"Why did you do it?"

Deryn's eyes shot open. Gone was the motherly worry. In its place was the same, familiar boffin smirk saying, "I'm interested, now please me. Give an answer to a clever-boot so they can mark it down in their endless sponge of a brain."

"What?" She asked, slowly rising to rest on her elbows. Deryn felt the stiches stretch again, almost like something was squirming inside, but she was too concentrated on the lady's smirk to care.

"Why did you sneak into the British air service? What in the name of King George possessed you to do this?" It seemed Dr. Barlow was laughing as she spoke, the smile on her face not making anything less barking mad of her. Deryn thought back to why, and how. How she went from a rough tomboy in Glasgow, to a soldier on the Leviathan. Though that was technically an accident.

"Well, since my Da flew in his balloons, and always took me up with him, I guess I fell in love with being up in the air. Flying is what I love, ma'am, and the only way I could fly was—"

"—was to join the service? In a time of war?" Deryn looked up, this time now the lady boffin really _was_ laughing, apparently at Deryn's stupidity and recklessness. Tazza bounced on his hind legs, catching his master's infectious mood. Even Dr. Barlow's own Loris was also laughing.

"How was I supposed to know I'd end up on the Leviathan?" She felt her face flare, and her lips turned down in a pout. Deryn was acting like a girl, but it was safe here, with the door locked. No one dared come in.

Dr. Barlow stopped her chuckles and got off the cot, making her way to a cabinet to fetch a spare blanket inside. "I suppose you're right, though I still find this reckless." She removed a light sheet from the cabinet and came back to Deryn. She took the sheet and wrapped it around the girl, making sure her exposed, bandaged chest was covered.

"Aye, but I don't regret it. I love flying, and I'll serve my country if I have to."

Deryn looked to the doctor, who was smirking again. But this one was nicer, reminding Deryn of her Ma again. "Very well then, Mr. Sharp. I'll keep your little secret, but I'm afraid I must let Alek inside before he breaks down the door." Deryn nodded, double checking herself with the sheet. Then she remembered something.

"Oh wait!" Deryn called out before Dr. Barlow set a hand on the door.

"Yes?" The woman looked back, brows raised.

"Um, how'd you save my life? I lost a lot of blood and . . ." Deryn saw the gleam in the boffin's eyes and was shocked when Dr. Barlow returned to sit on the cot in a squick.

"Well, glad you asked," Dr. Barlow gushed, almost as if she had been waiting for this particular question. The doctor proudly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, drawing a quick sketch of a human body. "They're my latest creation. I call them _Plasimus reparios_, or Plasma repair. They feed of metal and metal minerals inside your body and blood stream. I put them inside you wound. The fix the insides while I stitched you up, and while they ate away at the metal, they produced more blood for you. Amazing little beastie, really. I am quite pleased with myself."

Deryn's head spun for a while before all the woman's mad babble made sense. "What?" the girl exclaimed. "Are you saying I have barking beasties inside me?" She clenched where her stiches were, where the beasties had entered her body and blood stream. No wonder she felt a little strange.

"Calm down." Dr. Barlow stood up, dusting her hands for an odd reason. "They're quite harmless, though I'm afraid you'll need to eat more iron and protein to maintain their diet. But other than that, think of them as your blood, all good and simple." Dr. Barlow went to the door, slowly turning it open. "Oh, he fell asleep."

Deryn leaned over her cot a little, trying to see what was outside. A dark lump sitting near the door began to stir. Dr. Barlow nudged the lump a little. Suddenly, with a grunt and a snort, Alek was on his feet, eyes half open but otherwise fully alert. Alek locked eyes with Deryn, dark green eyes pulling her in.

"Dylan! God's wounds!" He ran to the little cot, taking Dr. Barlow's place and putting his hands on Deryn's shoulders. That tingly wrapped her body in shivers, but she smiled through them.

"Aye, you look a wreck," she joked.

"I could say the same to you." Deryn saw Alek's eyes. They were shaking. He had black grease spots on his forearms, jacket and face. His reddish-brown hair in spiral messes.

"I'll leave you boys alone then. Come along, Tazza." Dr. Barlow left, shutting the door to the medical room.

"Heh, alone? Not with this chatter beastie." Deryn looked to Bovril, perfectly resting on Alek's shoulder.

Alek let out a chuckled and scratched the beastie's head. "He's asleep, but Dylan." Deryn met dark green again, but they were different. Though he seemed to be trying to hide it, Alek's eyes looked a touch moist. Pain stabbed Deryn's heart. "Are you okay?"

Those words made Deryn's face warm up, but she had to be cool. "I'm fine. You look scared to see me alive. What? Were you wishing to be rid of—oi!"

Alek rushed at her, cutting her off as he wrapped his arms around her. Deryn nearly squeaked in surprise, which would not have been a good thing.

"I thought I was about to lose my only friend," he choked out. He squeezed her tighter, holding her over the edge of the cot. Deryn couldn't think, couldn't speak. A tight lump formed in her throat. Alek was hugging her, holding her because he'd been afraid she was going to die on the table. But Alek still didn't know her gender, and she'd gone and told the boffin over him.

Deryn shyly gave a quick hug and pat to Alek's back, enjoying the moment while she could, as she stuffed the guilty feelings away in a dark corner of her mind.

"Aye, aye. What is this? Worry about me too much, and you'll look older then you already are." Deryn pulled back, missing the warmth, but smiling through it as Dylan.

"I'm just so relieved," Alek admitted, sighing out. "Newkirk said you'd been shot by a piece from the engines. I-I panicked and tried to bust down the door while Dr. Barlow was healing you." Deryn couldn't but let out a chuckle, feeling that tingly in her stomach like butterflies.

"I'm fine now, aren't I? Relax already! I can already see your hair graying." But he was still shaking. Deryn kept her smile locked in place. _I'll tell him, but not now_, she reasoned. IF she told him now, the poor boy might have a heart attack.

"So, what did she do? If the piece went inside you . . ." Alek looked over on Deryn's chest. The sheet prevented him from seeing anything, but it still made her face flare with heat when his eyes rested on her bust.

"It's covered by cloth. I can't see nothing big. But that crazy boffin said she messed with my blood!" Deryn stuck out a skinny white arm, showing the puzzled prince her visible blue and violet veins.

"What she do?" Alek held her wrist puzzedly, sending another tickle to her stomach.

"She put beasties in my blood!" Deryn exclaimed. "They eat away metal and make more blood as their waste. Now I gotta eat more iron and protein or they die in my veins. But they ate away at your clanker piece in my heart." Deryn stopped as soon as the words were out of her mouth. The double meaning made her laugh a little bitterly.

A piece of Clanker in her heart.

Alek . . .

"Wow, metal eating fabs now?" Alek replied, trying to keep his voice light, even though it was apparent he didn't quite approve. "What's next? Oxygen suckers?"

"Hey, don't give that lady boffin anymore ideas, you ninny."

Alek chuckled, never removing his eyes from Deryn's veins. Was he scared now that the things he feared most were inside Deryn's body? She pulled back her arm self-consciously. Did he see her as a monster now? The thought almost choked her with fright.

"Alek," she whispered, grimacing when her voice sounded a little too feminine and pathetic. "Are you afraid of me now?"

Alek's head shot up, his green eyes wide. "No Dylan, no! I mean, I'm a little shocked that . . . they can live inside humans now . . . but your still my friend!" His eyes softened, and he wore a small smile. Relieved, Deryn returned it.

After a moment, Alek looked around him. "I'm kinda tired now. Mind if I sleep in here? It's warmer than my room."

Deryn saw no harm, as long as she was fully covered by her blankets and woke before Alek. That wasn't too hard, she was used to waking up before the sun; the prince was used to sleeping in.

"Thanks, I'll take this cot here." There was another bed in the medical room, covered with the same white sheets. Alek climbed on and laid facing Deryn on his pillow. "Goodnight Alek." She waved a hand across the way and turned down the lamb of glow worms. She said it again softly in German. "Gute Nacht."


	7. SEVEN

_Edited by: maple-the-wacky tree 3_

Open doors SEVEN

"A son?"

At the sound of Alek's voice, Bovril's large nocturnal eyes flickered open. It looked over to Alek and as curled into a spot on Alek's pillow.

"A son?" Alek repeated, sincerely puzzled. "What would I name my son?" He made sure to whisper, as to not disturb Dylan and his healing process. Guilt crept into Alek's stomach. This was his fault. Rather than being topside on the engines, preventing any accidents, he'd been listening to Volger babbling about Dylan and his friendship. And a piece of the engine had shot out into Dylan's chest.

"A son?" Bovril's paw patted Alek's cheek, taking him from his thoughts. "I suppose I could name him Franz, after my father and Granduncle. A noble name for an heir of Austria-Hungary."

Bovril seemed displeased and giggled, "Daughter?"

"A girl?" Alek furrowed his brow. Truthfully, he hadn't made any plans if his first child would be a girl. He always pictured it to be a son, one resembled him strongly. "Sophie, after my mother. Sophie-Marie," he sighed, closing his eyes. The name of his mother soothed Alek, but then the emptiness seeped into his heart. He had to hold down his emotions or risk having to face Dylan when he awoke from sounds of crying.

"Sophie," repeated Bovril, his eyes large again.

Alek scratched the Loris' soft furry head. "Yeah, she was a wonderful mother. Kind and gentle, but tough as nails with a wild temper. Not that I saw her incredibly angry that often. She almost never got made at me." The bitter thoughts flooded him, but Alek bit his tounge. He loved his mother deeply and missed her will all his heart, but this was no time for tears. He'd grieve after the war, maybe even visit his parent's graves once he wasn't being hunted.

Some light fell in through the crack in the door, Alek sighed and rested his head on his hands. "The sun is up. Better get ready." Alek stretched his arms over his head. He'd been awake all night with no sleep, just listening to Bovril and his cryptic words.

"_Mr_. Sharp." It piped happily, scurrying onto Alek's shoulder.

"Oh." He looked over to a slumbering Dylan, wrapped tightly in sheets. That's when it something caught Alek's eye; he got up and walked over to the other cot, standing above Dylan. Some of Dylan's bandages were visible though a small open flap of the sheet. A deep blue vein guided Alek's eyes from the base of Dylan's throat to where the bandages began. Curious to see Dylan's stiches, Alek slowly reached for the sheet.

"_Mr._Sharp!" Shouted Bovril, tipping Alek on his feet to land on Dylan's chest. "Barking spiders!" Dylan shot up, only to hit Alek in the forehead. Alek stumbled back onto his own cot, watching the silver stars cloud his vision. "Are you barking mad or something?" Dylan was wrapping the sheet around his body franticly, face red and blue eyes wide. Alek tried to shake away the confusion from his head and looked to the sound of hysterical laughter. Bovril seemed to be enjoying the incident. "Dylan are you alright? I-I, Bovril tripped me!" He pointed an accusing finger to the beastie, Bovril sending him a puzzled look.

"I don't care!" Deryn hollered, blushing for some reason. "Coulda . . . you coulda pulled one of my stiches!"

"I . . . wait, what?" Alek said at the lame excuse.

Dylan kept himself covered as he got out of bed and began shooing Alek away. "Go on, go on! Go and play with the engines." The boy laughed as he shoved Alek and the beastie out of the medical wing.

"But Dylan—"

"Good day, Alek. I trust you're not giving my patient trouble this early are you?" Chipped a too familiar voice.

"Dr. Barlow, not at all ma'am, I just . . ." Alek was to dazed to find his words, whatever had happened, whirled by him it a second. "Good, then excuse me as I exsam him." She pushed Alek to the side and entered the room, Dylan's shouts of her barging in and what not.

Alek composed himself and headed to his stateroom, a fresh pair of clothes and he's got to the engines.

But the scene played over in his mind. Why had Dylan reacted the way he did, rather it was rude of Alek to do what he did, the boy responded in an odd way. Bovril nuzzled his furry head into Alek's neck, tickling him with a giggle. "What are you trying to do, have me killed?"

The creature simply purred like engines and spoke softly, "Coulda... you coulda pulled one of my stiches!" And ended with a mischivious snicker. Alek sighed and entered his room, going to a dresser to retrive trousers and suspenders. "I wish you wouldn't be so...so"

"_Precocious!" _Sang Bovril as it hummed a tone. Alek only sighed and sat on the bed. "Stop it! I'm tired of puzzles, tell me what is going on with you!"

Alek took Bovril in his hands, holding him like a puppy who'd puddled on the floor. "Tell me what you are speaking of! Or who?"

Bovril just smirked and gave on word. "_Mr._Sharp"


	8. EIGHT

_Edited by: maple-the-wacky tree  
_

Open doors. EIGHT

Dr. Barlow closed the door tightly behind her as she entered the medical wing. Deryn fuddled around with her sheet and wrappings, muttering about how she'd just woken up. She felt her face heat up, provoking a smile from the lady boffin.

"A rather odd morning, I believe. But I came to warn you." Deryn stopped to listen to the woman's words. Dr. Barlow took a seat on the cot, smoothing out her strange skirt. "I have already informed the captain you may not be able to work, due to your injury, but there is another item of importance." Dr. Barlow's eyebrows rose, as if she just remembered something, and she said, "But you must be hungry. Here." She reached into the satchel around her shoulder, pulling out a sealed cup of sorts. Deryn wondered worriedly if the concoction would harm her in any physical way. "High protein soup. I'm not a house wife, but it should give you some energy."

That's when it dawned on Deryn how heavy her body felt. Too concerned by the recent event with Alek, she'd temporarily forgotten how much she ached to go back to bed. Hopefully the talk with Dr. Barlow would not be too long-winded.

"Thank you ma'am, but what's this serious news? Surely there's more." Deryn said as she sat on the other cot, opening the sealed up and smelling the soup. Meat chucks and beans.

High protein indeed.

Dr. Barlow got her own Loris on her lap and began petting it like a cat, Tazza sitting obediantly. "It involves Alek and his men."

Deryn froze in mid sip. She knew in her heart that this subject would creep its ugly face back up, but she'd pushed it to the corner of her mind. Her heart churned and kicked her chest so much that Deryn thought she was going to be sick. She couldn't eat another mouthful of the soup if she tried. "Aye, what about them?" she muttered, almost bitterly. Deryn ran her finger on the rim of the cup, looking down into the sea of yellow broth.

"You know as I do that Great Brittan is at war with Austria-Hungary, and having the Hapsburg prince on board . . . well, I'm sure you see—"

"No!" Deryn stood, spilling the soup on the floor and on her bare feet. "They can't send Alek to prison, and we shouldn't be keeping him as a P.O.W. either! They have done nothing but help us and this ship!" Hot tears were starting to build behind her eyes. To hide it, she snatched a couple of pillows and threw them around in anger. "Is this how our Lord Churchill wants to thank people?" Deryn felt her rage boil, ready to scream and warn Alek of the danger. Part of her wanted to tell him to leave jump ship, go and save himself. But her other side screamed and pleaded her to remember that she was a serviceman of Great Brittan, and that she sworn to serve his Majesty at all cost.

Dr. Barlow could only sigh and get up to place a comforting hand on Deryn's shoulder. "Now, throwing things and knocking things over won't solve anything. What happened to the brilliant soldier I know?"

Hollowly, Deryn looked up at Dr. Barlow, hoping that she couldn't see her watery eyes but knowing she would anyway. "That soldier is bout to lose a true friend and . . . and."

Dr. Barlow raised her hand and, hesitating slightly, rested it on Deryn's cheeks, an almost motherly gesture. "Deryn . . . can you tell me something?"

Deryn grew nervous now, the look on Dr. Barlow's face was all too familiar. She tried to run away, but Dr. Barlow was still holding her and Deryn still hadn't fully recovered. Her heavy body did not obey her. The lady boffin's voice was so gentle next, too gentle, that Deryn felt her pulse quicken.

"Deryn, are you...in love with Alek?"

"Ahhhh! Quiet! Not another word!" Deryn protested, but the boffin stood her ground, her face almost victorious now that she had solved a mystery.

"That's why my Loris attached itself to you both," she continued, the possibilities dawning on her. "Why couldn't I have seen this sooner? It is so clear now! Bovril saw your hidden feelings and believed you and Alek are its parents." She sat on the cot, removing her bowler hat and putting a hand to her head. "Although this complicates things even further," she muttered to herself.

"That's barking mad! How does that beastie read human feelings?" Deryn's heart wanted to jump out of her chest, beating like a bee hive inside. It was over. The boffin had figured it out and it was all over. Why did she have to have these girly feelings? And for a barking prince? Someone she knew could never return her feelings. Everything Deryn had worked for was falling apart before her eyes. What went wrong?

"Bovril is unusually clever for being a supposed creature of low intelligence, incomparable to a human. The loris know more just from hearing sounds and attaching itself to humans." She had the proud voice of a parent, whose child had just surpassed all the others in school. A sneer escaped Dr. Barlow's own Loris, its large eyes glaring at Deryn.

"So, it's all gonna be over like this then?" Deryn groaned and put her face in her hands. "I'm such a girl . . . it's disgusting."

"I would hardly call it disgusting," Dr. Barlow stated primly, but Deryn hardly heard.

What should she do? Confess her feelings to Alek, and that fact she was a girl? Was this was her path? After all, Bovril had bonded to not only the first person it saw, but the other "parent" as well. Was that a sign? Deryn shook her head, feeling helpless.

"I believe you should tell him the truth," Dr. Barlow said softly after a long silence. "He deserves to know, especially due to your closeness with each other. And we will be docking in Japan soon. Knowing their situation, they may try and escape again."

Deryn just wanted it all to go back, back to before when she and Alek were just friends and her maddening, girly feelings hadn't surfaced. "But, what if he runs a mile?" she protested. "He can't be friends with girls, let alone a commoner. It's not who he is."

When she looked up when she saw the lady boffin put her hat back on. She squeezed Deryn's shoulders with both hands. "Times are changing, everything is moving. If a female can be a boffin, then why can't a boy and a girl be friends?"

Deryn smile half-heartedly for a moment before bowing her head again. "Because, a boy and a girl can't be friends, no matter what the times . . . if the girl loves the boy." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Deryn wrinkled her nose. The whole thing was sappy and full of clart and Deryn hated it. This wasn't her, this was girly Deryn trying to stay alive.

The lady boffin speculated the miserable girl a little longer before suggesting, "Perhaps then, you should see how he feels. Baby steps first." With her work done, Dr. Barlow left with a pat to Deryn's back and headed to the door. "Oh and by the way, Mr. Sharp. You are needed on guard of Alek as he works topside. Have a good day."

"Thanks a lot," Deryn muttered sarcastically, just out of the boffin's hearing, but inside, her heart was fluttering nervously in her throat.


	9. NINE

Open doors NINE

Alek handled the straughers, smelling the metal of the engine. They had left the cold Himalayas behind and now were nearing the tip of China, over the sea that separated the Japanese islands from the mainland. Alek sighed. They were entering Darwin territory.

He'd only been to a Darwinist county once, long ago. All he remembered was that it had been much too devoid of clanker mechaniks. In their place were large fabricated creatures as transportation and pulling carts. He'd been downright terrified and clung to his parents until their departure back home. Looking back now, though Darwinist creations still upset him and confused him occasionally, Alek found his child self to be rather foolish. He couldn't help but to let a chuckle out.

"What's so funny, your Highness?" asked Master Klopp from the back of the engine pod. His smiling face was covered by a face mask and protective goggles.

"Nothing, Klopp. Just old memories," Alek answered, hardly looking at him.

The master mechanik let out a hearty laugh and sat back in his seat, watching the surrounding clouds hanging over the marina.

A few hours more passed until a message lizard scurried its way to Klopp. He hesitantly put an ear to the creature's mouth to hear its quiet message. A quick nod of understanding and the lizard scurried itself up the ratlines.

"What did it want?" Alek asked, curiously watching the little beastie depart.

Klopp leaned closer to the prince and murmured, "A message from Dylan, he wants to see you soon."

Alek nodded and focused back on the engine, straining his arm and back muscles from pulling at the controls. As soon as he found an appropriate time to call a break, Alek left the controls to Hoffman, catching a cold stare from Volger when switching. But it hardly mattered. He just wanted to know what Dylan was calling him for.

Following down the back bone of the _Leviathan_, Alek found the safest way to the lower gondolas and into the warm walkways to the midshipmen dorm.

The halls were lit by the hanging glowworm lambs and heated as well. It was a relief from the cold ocean winds outside. Alek licked his chap lips, now realizing how icy his hands were. He curled them to his mouth and blew warm air. Thoughts went through his mind, mostly about what Bovril said in answer to his question yesterday. Of course, it was just the usual _Mr_. Sharp, coupled with a giggle. What he had once considered a cryptic code Alek was beginning to address as mere parrotry and ridiculousness. How this creature was intelligent was beyond Alek's comprehension.

Still.

He'd been raised to see animals, and Darwinist fabrications for that matter, as lower than humans. Fabrications as the evil spirited inhabited little creatures as he was told. But being on _Leviathan_, seeing its crew grow with the creatures, and Bovril acting more and more like a human, made Alek re-think once again. Alek thought hard on Bovril's answer. Mr. Sharp. What more could be beneath the surface? Calling it a repeat of what the creature had heard, and nothing more, was just Alek keeping a closed mind to it all. As he rounded the corner to the midshipmen room, Alek continued to sort through his thoughts, trying to make sense of it all.

_Mr_. Sharp, Bovril's chuckles, and Dylan . . . There was more to this, and destiny was trying to guild Alek through it.

Without a thought, Alek reached out for the handle on the door, opening it quickly. "Dylan—?" Alek entered the warm room, but before him was a sight his tired mind couldn't process.

Standing by Dylan's bed was someone, who looked exactly like Dylan, topless with gauze wrapped around their upper torso. This thin, curved, blond was unwinding the gaze, dropping the cloth to the floor and hugging herself. Alek felt his face flare, and he immediately shut the door loudly and clapped his hands to his mouth. Eyes widening and head shaking, one thing kept flashing itself in Alek's mind. The blond at Dylan's bed, even from Alek's poor view point, was Dylan. But his back was curved and the side of the boy's face seemed softer...almost feminine. Alek slapped his forehead and pressed his back to the wall. "_Dummkopf_" He spat through gritted teeth. Alek slammed a fist into the wall and began storming down the halls to his state room. "_Mr_. Sharp indeed."

* * *

edited by Maple the wacky tree


End file.
